


When the Bell Rings

by mix



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Winkdeep, coach!daniel, doctor!minhyun, donghan is there for one second, platonic!nielwink, rich!jinyoung, side!chamhwi, the 10k fic i promised, undergroundboxer!jihoon, undergroundboxer!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: If someone were to ask Jihoon when he fell in love with Jinyoung, he’d say it was in a dark alley with the taste of blood clear on his tastebuds. He would say he sacrificed his arm in the midst of protecting Jinyoung, and most of all—he would say he didn’t regret any of it.





	When the Bell Rings

**Author's Note:**

> here is that 10k fic that i promised, i finally got it done after months! it's an underground boxing au and a little scene that includes recreation of the winkdeep scene from the beautiful mv. hope you like it! ♡

Jihoon was always one for the thrill. He loved the adrenaline that ran through his veins. That’s why he currently had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, eye threatening for another ugly bruise for later.

 

“Pick your ass up, Park Jihoon.” Daniel, his coach yelled at him as he grabbed his shoulders. He made Jihoon scoff, a smirk playing on his bruised lips.

 

“Never said my ass was down.” Jihoon retorted as goes up to the taller male who was across the boxing rink as the bell rang, throwing a hard punch at his jaw. Jihoon felt his stomach churn, that was a good hit—he could feel it in the way the his hand numbs. He landed another punch to his stomach, a loud groan escaping the stranger’s lips.

 

“Fucking kid always gets cocky.” Daniel rolls his eyes, nonetheless the corners of his lips turn upwards.

  


* * *

  


“Ouch! Hyung, that hurts.” Jihoon winces, pulling back as Daniel dabs alcohol on the wound near his lips.

 

“Yeah, no shit.”

 

“You are _so_ affectionate.”

 

“It’s called hard truth, kid.”

 

Daniel has been Jihoon’s coach ever since he joined the gym. Now he’s one of the well known underground boxers in Seoul and Daniel is who he has to thank.

 

“Someone’s waiting for you after I clean you up.”

 

“Someone?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow. The last time someone waited for him after a match, it was a undercover cop and Jihoon swears in his whole twenty-five years of living that he’s never ran faster than that day. Those fuckers are always trying to get him arrested.

 

“Some skinny, pretty boy. He said he wanted to talk to you? Maybe it’s one of your one night stands crawling back again.”

 

Jihoon shivers, he did _not_ want to be reminded of that nasty incident. The last time one of his previous affairs came to the underground boxing gym, the referee actually had to stop the match since the male wouldn’t stop yelling for Jihoon to look his way.

 

He spots a male, face probably as small as Jihoon’s fist, lips plump and hair coming down in front of his eyes. Jihoon had to hold himself back from reaching over to move the strands of hair away to see the male’s full face. The light was dimmed but he could make out that the man in front of him was beautiful.

 

“Park.” The male’s voice was deep, a chuckle—he fucking chuckled—leaving his lips.

 

Jihoon stands up from the chair he was sitting on, watching as Daniel walks over to the other side of the rink.

 

“And you are?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes.

 

This man is pretty, he can admit, but he doesn’t recognize him. In fact, he would’ve recognized him by now. The man was stunning, far more stunning than anyone Jihoon’s ever been with.

 

“That’s not important.” The male swats the air. “Open a spot for me.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

This is definitely not how Jihoon would imagine it to go. He would’ve prefered a date, but a little competition can’t hurt anyone. Except for boxers, but Jihoon chooses to let that fact go straight through his head.

 

“The righteous and famous underground boxer Park Jihoon, taken down? Let’s just say it’s a sight I want to see. More so, it’s a sight I want to do myself.”

 

If they weren’t in a boxing ring right now, Jihoon would’ve taken that statement in a different light. But right now, he’s riled up. And he loves it.

 

“Not with arms like you, angel.” Jihoon lets the pet name slip through his lips before turning around and walking towards the showers.

 

“Open up a match for me tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon ignores the male, continuing to walk. He wasn’t really a big fan of unscheduled matches. Yeah, sure—Jihoon may be a boxer, but that doesn’t mean he can’t at least keep himself organized.

 

That night he lets himself indulge of the heat of the shower, running a hand through his drenched hair. And somehow he calls Daniel tell him to keep tomorrow night open.

  


* * *

  


Jihoon comes to the gym two hours earlier. He always tries to hit a few rounds with Daniel before he gets into the rink. Though, the said male was running late as he had a few _‘loose cats’_ as the text stated.

 

As Jihoon is putting on the tape around his left hand, his area of vision is covered by a can of soda. He furrows his eyebrows, wondering who the hell it is this time, looking up to see the familiar face.

 

“Take it, Park.” The male gave him a soft smile.

 

He still couldn’t believe this man was a boxer.

 

Jihoon shook his head, finishing up the tape. “I don’t drink soda before matches.”

 

The male hums. “You’re one of them?”

 

Jihoon crooks an eyebrow.

 

“One of those people who give their all to boxing, health and heart—all that sentimental shit. Encountered some people like that back then, thought I was gonna get pummeled to the ground when I entered the ring with them.”

 

“If I were, would you give up?”

 

Jihoon hears a loud hollow laugh fill his ears.

 

“Me? Giving up? You say some crazy shit, Park.”

 

This man really knows how to get Jihoon feeling embarrassed. He feels the heat rise to his ears. And he’s never been the one for embarrassment.

 

His eyes dart to the gym entrance, seeing Daniel with a duffle bag tossed behind his back.

 

“And that’s my cue to leave.” The male cracks open the soda, making sure to make it obnoxiously loud. “See you in a few, Park.”

 

Jihoon watches the male walk to the other side of the gym.

 

“Did you share spit or something?” Daniel held back a laugh, dropping the duffle bag on the ground.

 

“What are you going on about?”

 

“It’s not everyday we get to see _the_ Park Jihoon flirting.”

 

“Well, _the_ Park Jihoon, was not flirting. It was more of getting rudely interrupted.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. Typical Jihoon.

 

“Whatever lover boy, give me a full set.”

  


* * *

  


“Stay focused in the ring, don’t let yourself get distracted by his movements.” Daniel was firm, slapping Jihoon on the back.

 

“His movements?”

 

“I may or may not stayed behind after you left the other day to watch him train. And when I say his movements are fast, Jihoon—they’re fast. You’re going to have to keep your eyes open at all times.”

 

“Was planning to.”

 

Daniel scoffed. ”Spouting some bullshit again before a match, words mean nothing till you knock them down.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

Jihoon adjusted the tape around his wrist before slipping on his bright blue boxing gloves, glancing over to where stranger was—across from the boxing ring. He didn’t look stressed at all, that was expected from how the male was acting earlier. In fact, he was laughing loudly with all of his teeth showing as he spoke to who looked like his coach.

 

His attention was brought when the bell rang by the referee, feeling another smack on the back from Daniel. _Knock ‘em down_ , was what he was saying. And Jihoon was planning to do just that.

 

Usually when Jihoon goes into a fight, he feels smug. That’s just how he was, he was _Park Jihoon_ ; a well known underground boxer in the city of Seoul, the heart of South Korea. You couldn’t blame him for being just a little—well maybe more than a little—cocky.

 

As he walked towards the middle of the rink, he sees the male flash him a wide smile and he feels his stomach drop.

 

“Park. Bae. You both know the rules. If a man gets knocked down, it’s an automatic win. Are you ready?” The referee asked in a ear-piercing voice, putting his hand in between them. Jihoon’s heard this a million times, it might as well be a lullaby for him no matter how loud the referee was.

 

 _Bae?_ His last name was just as cute as he was. But, this wasn’t the time for Jihoon to get distracted because once that bell rang—the male went in for a full swing. If Jihoon didn’t dodge in time, he swore he would’ve been on the floor close to a concussion. He didn’t expect the power in the male’s arm, but he also didn’t expect the male to even do boxing at all so Jihoon guesses he was proved wrong twice.

 

Jihoon makes an assumption that the male was getting worked up because the wide smile wasn’t there plastered on his face anymore, but a smirk instead. And Jihoon can’t lie when he says that didn’t press him on either. He steps forward to lunge a punch towards the taller’s abdomen, to which he dodged by jumping backwards.

 

Next thing he knows he’s lying down on the boxing ring floor and he comes home with a black eye. The last thing he sees is the male grinning widely down at him before he blacks out.

 

* * *

  
  


He wakes up to bandages around his head and a pink note next to his bed with the words _‘bae jinyoung’_ scribbled in black pen. He didn’t pay attention to it, pushing the note to the side near his crumpled up stack of papers.

 

“So you finally woke up, huh kid.” Daniel’s voice startled Jihoon, making him jump in his bed.

 

“Thought I was dead or something?”

 

“Close. Bae really knocked you down good. I didn’t even see his move coming myself, it’s like he turns invisible when he walks around the rink. It gives me the fucking creeps thinking about it.”

 

“Bae?” Jihoon croaked out, the last name sounding familiar to him.

 

“Bae Jinyoung? Don’t tell me you didn’t know his name the entire time you were sharing spit with him.”

 

“Like I said, we didn’t share spit. Wouldn’t want to either. He’s the type to not brush his teeth for days.”

 

That was a lie. Jinyoung seemed like he was the type to brush his teeth with rainbow and unicorns. To wake up with a big smile on his face like there’s no worries in his entire world. And Jihoon was glad enough to put himself into Jinyoung’s world and indulge himself.

 

“Big talk for someone who doesn’t even pick up his own clothes from the floor. If Minhyun hyung was around, your ass would be done for.” Daniel glanced at the pile of clothes that trailed along the wooden floor of Jihoon’s room.

 

“I’m injured.”

 

“It’s been a day smartass, not a whole year. Everytime I come in here, your room is still a mess.”

 

Jihoon groans, not wanting to hear another lecture from Daniel again. It was bad enough that last week Minhyun came over to give him a three hour long talk about keeping his apartment ‘tidy’ but we all knew how that went from the dust that was piling on the cardboard boxes and kitchen counters.

 

“I need you to do me a favor, kid.”

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Daniel to ever ask him for a favor, it was usually the other way around.

 

“You need to fight Jinyoung again.”

 

“Do I even have a choice if I say no?”

 

“No.”

 

Jihoon groaned for the umpteenth time during that hour.

 

“Can I at least ask why?”

 

“It’s not why, it’s more like you _need_ to.”

 

Daniel sighs as he realizes that Jihoon probably has no idea where he’s leading this into.

 

“Think of the last name Bae, Jihoon. Does it remind you of someone, or if we’re being specific—a company?”

 

Now that he thinks about it, he’s seen the last name around Seoul multiple times. Especially when he’s in Hongdae, it was plastered on every well-known store in South Korea. But, he himself doesn’t go out that much in general so he doesn’t really pay attention to who’s on top of the stock markets. Business wasn’t really his first choice back in university.

 

“Bae Global Corporation ring a bell? They’re one of the largest companies in South Korea and they have connections around the world, Jihoon. And a little bird told me one of their sons beat you to a pulp the other night.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Bae Jinyoung is the heir?”

 

He couldn’t believe the last name just flew above his head during their match. He just fought a man who could probably buy his entire existence in one lift of a finger.

 

“Well, not really heir. It’s more of he’s second in line, after his older brother Jisung.” Daniel clears his throat. “What i’m getting at is, you boxed against one of the wealthiest people in Seoul, Jihoon. And when you were boxing that one guy last time, do you know how much he put in for your bet? One million won, in cash.”

 

Jinyoung put in a bet for him. Somehow that made the corner Jihoon’s lips tug upwards but he ignored the feeling. That wasn’t the subject at hand here.

 

“Are you telling me to charm Jinyoung into giving us money?”

 

“That’s a harsh way to put it.”

 

“I don’t know, hyung. He doesn’t seem like the gullible type.” Jihoon furrows his eyebrows.

 

“But you’re _his_ type, Jihoon. You see the way he looks at you, I might as well throw up from watching you talk from the last two days.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t really notice how Jinyoung looks at him. Most of the time he’s busy doing sets for a match or getting beat in a match. Jihoon was so focused during their match that he wasn’t even able to spare a glance at the male’s eyes, he was too fast for Jihoon to even look at him.

 

He saw Jinyoung as competition. A _really_ handsome competition, who could also punch his gut with so much force he could topple over but that wasn’t the point.

 

“I’m not doing it.”

 

“Oh, come on Jihoon! When have I ever asked you to do something for me?”

 

Jihoon sighs. He knows that Daniel is just doing this to help him, but there were consequences. But, that was the whole reason he started underground boxing—for money. He needed it, no matter how crooked the situation may become.

 

“All I have to do is fake my way into the cash?”

 

“A snap it close with a big kiss.”

  


* * *

  


Jihoon sees Jinyoung again the following week. His hair was no longer the shade of light brown, but instead the male was suiting a dark—almost black—brown which contrasted perfectly against his fair skin. His thoughts did not faze from when they first met, Jinyoung was still as stunning even with just a plain white t-shirt.

 

He clears his throat before walking over to the male with a soda can in the palm of his hand.

 

Daniel told him that he needs to be nicer and this processes into Jihoon’s brain that he should do the same exact thing that Jinyoung did to him before their first match. What can he say? Romance isn’t really his thing.

 

“Park.” Jinyoung stops wiping his boxing gloves, looking up with large eyes.

 

“Thought you might be thirsty.”

 

Jinyoung hums in curiosity before reaching up and grabbing the soda can. “Must’ve hit you way too hard the last time, your personality did a whole three-sixty.”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

If Jihoon thought he was bad at flirting before, he definitely believes it now. He knows that this is all just to get some cash and run after getting with Jinyoung, but his hands are clamming up and he feels like a thirteen-year-old boy talking to his first crush.

 

To his surprise, he gets a loud laugh from Jinyoung.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jihoon frowned, crossing his arms.

 

“You’re like a baby, Park.”

 

“I’ll let you know that I’m not one of the best underground boxers in Seoul for being a baby, Bae.”

 

“But you also are one of the well known underground boxers that I beat in a match, weren’t you?”

 

Jihoon groans mentally. Jinyoung was so hard to get around.

 

“Don’t hold back this time, don’t lose.” Jinyoung throws a wink at him, situation similar to last week as he opens his can of soda and walks away.

 

Fuck, was Jihoon holding back the last match?

  


* * *

  


“Relax, kid. You’re so tense.” Daniel rolled his eyes, hitting the back of Jihoon’s head as he walked over to him.

 

“Do I really have to do this hyung?”

 

“You did it last time, I don’t know why you’re freaking out.”

 

_“Here’s what you’re going to do, Jihoon. Lose during your match with Jinyoung next week.”_

 

_Jihoon had a face of unapproval, frowning. He already lost to Jinyoung last time, Daniel knew his pride wouldn’t let him do that._

 

_“I already did.”_

 

_“No, smartass. What i’m saying is, you’re going to lose to Jinyoung this time again—so that he takes you out afterwards.”_

 

_“First get him to beat me up and then get him to take me on a date? How fucking romantic.”_

 

_“Don’t argue with me and just do it. You’ll have the man whipped in no time.”_

 

Jihoon didn’t really understand how getting punched in the face by Jinyoung himself, was going to get him to give his heart to him. The plan had a lot of loopholes but so did underground boxing and that’s why Jihoon enjoyed it.

 

“Last time I wasn’t losing on purpose.”

 

“Like I said, just relax. You don’t have an acting degree for nothing.”

 

“Right.”

 

He drinks from the water bottle that Daniel hands him, taking in the cold substance. He felt it in his stomach and that was the best feeling before a match. Even if this was a match that he has to purposely lose in.

 

He suddenly remembers the note next to his bedside table.

 

“Bae Jinyoung.” This time Jihoon grins—a wide obnoxious grin—instead of the male, watching his eyes widen.

 

“See you got my little note, Park. Wonder how you didn’t remember earlier with the soda can?”

 

“Wonder how you got it in my apartment actually.”

 

“Daniel hyung was my messenger. Cute, wasn’t it?”

 

Jihoon didn’t know how a pink post-it note with just Jinyoung’s name on it correlated to cute so he guesses the male was referring to himself as cute and he couldn’t really decline that.

 

Before Jihoon could respond with a snarky reply, the referee put a hand between them—signaling the bell to initiate the start of the match. He lets Jinyoung throw him a wide smile before backing up.

 

The first blood was shed when Jinyoung swung towards Jihoon’s cheekbone, a hit that Jihoon felt even up to his knees but still kept his ground. Man, can this boy punch hard. He let his fist swing another time, aiming for Jihoon’s stomach.

 

“Fuck, I told the kid to lose—not look like a pussy.” Daniel mutters, a hand running through his hair in frustration. “Hey, Park Jihoon! Don’t let get pretty boy get to your head, throw a punch.”

 

Jihoon groans at the pain that was already building up, nonetheless he listens to Daniel’s words and throws a punch towards Jinyoung’s jaw. It was one of his signature moves, one that usually knocks down his opponent’s stamina in half. But there was Jinyoung in front of him, looking like he didn’t even get punched with Jihoon’s best hit. There was that shit-eating grin that Jihoon has learned to hate but love in the past two weeks. And he didn’t know in that moment what he wanted to do more, kiss the life out of Jinyoung or beat him to a pulp.

 

Jinyoung throws another punch, this time directed to his shoulder. Jihoon hisses out in pain, his injury from a few months ago not fully healed. He tries to lunge forward, a punch towards Jinyoung’s arm but the male dodges and retracts with another swing to his chest.

 

The situation seems way too familiar, his body on the floor as the sound around him fades away. But this time he doesn’t pass out and oh, does Jihoon wishes he did.

 

The referee signaled the bell as Jihoon taps on the floor to signal that he was finished with the match. He wasn’t arrogant but he knew he was one of the more good-looking boxers underground and didn’t want his face to get beat up more than it already was.

 

He comes back to his senses when he sees black and white shoes in front of his eyes. It was Jinyoung looking down at him with that smile of his.

 

“I thought I told you not to lose.” Jinyoung reaches down to help Jihoon up, letting his arm prop him up beside him as he walks down the stairs of the boxing rink.

 

“And I thought you knew I don’t listen to you.” Jihoon groans out, feeling the blood flow from the newly made scar on his left cheek.

 

“I’m helping your ass up before you faint in the boxing rink again and this is how you treat me?” Jinyoung pretended to show hurt on his face, bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Bae.” Jihoon laughs, moaning in pain immediately, feeling the pain in his stomach. “I need ice.”

 

Daniel walks over, towel around his shoulders. “Sorry kid, we ran out of ice yesterday.”

 

Jihoon knew that was a lie, because he saw Baekho, another well known underground boxer, not even an hour ago with a bag of ice against his bruised cheek.

 

Jinyoung hummed, catching the attention of the two males.

 

“Let’s go, Park.”

 

Jihoon widened his eyes.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me, let’s go for a ride cutie.”  
  


 

* * *

  


And that’s how Jihoon finds himself in Jinyoung’s matte black Ferrari driving to the nearest supermarket. When Daniel said that the Bae’s were wealthy, he wasn’t messing around. Jinyoung changed back into his normal clothes instead of his gym clothes, dressed in a variety of high end brands. To top it all off, there was a shiny gold Rolex wrapped around his left wrist.

 

Jihoon suddenly feels more insecure about his outfit, only in a pair of jeans that he’s owned for a few years and an oversized white sweater. The closest to a Rolex he could ever get was a bracelet he got from his best friend back when they were in middle school.

 

“I’m not going to kidnap you, Park. Relax a bit.”

  
“Sorry, I’m not really a big fan of staining your leather seats.”  
  
Jinyoung scoffs, Jihoon isn’t looking at the male but he can envision him rolling his eyes.  
  
“You’re not even bleeding. Even if you were, does it look like i'd care?"  
  
Jihoon swears it's the last time he tries to be a good person.  
  
The duo walk into the supermarket, heads turning immediately. Most likely to look at Jinyoung. The male doesn't look fazed at all, walking towards the ice section. Jihoon trails behind him silently, looking around the store in awe. It's been awhile since he's been to a supermarket this big, he's more of an order chinese take-out food type of guy.  
  
"You really don't need to buy me some ice, I could've just gone home." Jihoon mutters as Jinyoung eyes the long line of freezers.  
  
"Take it while i'm still being nice, Park. It's not everyday I go out like this."  
  
They leave the supermarket with Jihoon holding an ice cream cone that melted halfway as they walked towards Jinyoung’s car. Sue him—he may be a twenty-five year old man but that doesn’t mean he won’t reject ice cream when he sees it.  
  
"I said ice, not ice cream."  
  
"They're both cold, what's the difference?"  
  
Jihoon finds himself a bit too funny, letting a loud laugh erupt from his stomach. Jinyoung ends up laughing too, for who knows what reason. It feels comfortable, like the two didn't just try to beat each others guts up a few hours ago.  
  
"I'll drop you off at your house." Jinyoung says and Jihoon doesn't bring himself to decline—as he knows Jinyoung most likely won't let him refuse since he apparently _always gets his way_ , from what the male told him earlier when he tried to decline Jinyoung paying for the ice cream.  
  
He nods and lets himself indulge in Bae Jinyoung for the rest of the car ride.

 

* * *

  


Jihoon thinks the agreement he had with Daniel was going downhill for two reasons. One, he's thinking about the male an unhealthy amount of time per day. Two, he hasn't seen Jinyoung in two weeks. If that doesn't spell out trouble, then Jihoon doesn't know what else does.  
  
He ends up taking a bus to his best friend’s apartment. Jihoon thinks that he should at least get some advice on what to do since he’s been stuck in the same position.

 

It hasn’t been long since Jihoon has seen Woojin, he visits frequently if he was being honest. Woojin moved in recently with his boyfriend in Hongdae. It was a change that he and Jihoon had to get used to since they’ve shared a five-hundred-square-feet apartment since their university days.  
  
Jihoon knocked on the door twice. He didn't bother texting Woojin that he was coming over to his apartment, it was honestly something he should expect by now. But, Jihoon regrets that immediately as he sees a familiar shit-eating grin greet him at the door.  
  
"Hey, Park." For a moment, Jinyoung himself looks shocked at the blonde’s sudden appearance, but nonetheless strikes a wide smile.  
  
"Wrong apartment." Jihoon muttered, turning on his heels to walk towards the elevator.  
  
"Come on, Woojin's inside."  
  
Jihoon groans. Jinyoung was the last person he wanted to see today but here he was standing in front of him in all his handsome glory. He walks into the large living room, greeted by Daewhi, Woojin's boyfriend, who's sitting on the couch. Woojin comes out from the kitchen, sweat stuck to his forehead and his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Looks like it was his turn to wash the dishes tonight.

  
"Jihoon? What are you doing here?" Woojin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Can't a friend visit?” Jihoon feigned a fake appearance of hurt, clutching his chest. This earns a chuckle from Daewhi who’s watching the situation unfold. “More importantly, what is _he_ doing here?"  
  
Jihoon points at Jinyoung, narrowing his eyes. Jinyoung ignores him, long strides towards the couch to sit next to Daewhi, occupying the spot that Woojin was previously.  
  
"We're having a movie night." Woojin grinned, showing off his snaggletooth. "Wanna join us?"  
  
Jihoon finds out that Jinyoung is actually childhood best friends with Daewhi. Which shocks him because they're complete opposites, Daewhi's an angel and Jinyoung to Jihoon was devil's incarnate. He may have bought him ice cream the other day but that wasn't going to cloud the fact that the male threw iron fists.  
  
"So how do you and Jinyoung know each other?" Daewhi asks as the credits for the movie start to fade into the television screen, he reaches for the remote to change the channel.  
  
"Boxing." Jinyoung says nonchalantly, taking a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Boxing? I thought your dad told you to stop doing that." The disappointment was dripping from the youngest’s voice, a frown pulling on the corner of his lips.  
  
"And when have I ever listened to my dad, Daewhi?"  
  
Silence cuts the air for a few minutes before Woojin speaks up.  
  
"Well I am curious about one thing, did you fight him?" Woojin nudges Jihoon on the side, making the male groan from the pain that had yet to subside. He just had a match yesterday—which he won of course—but his opponent could really stick jabs on his ribcage.  
  
"Beat him to a pulp."  
  
"I fainted once."  
  
"Took you out for ice cream once too."  
  
Daewhi rolls his eyes, probably used to how Jinyoung acts. Woojin just laughs as he watches Jihoon's face turn red from half anger, half embarrassment. The rest of the night goes smoothly, with Jinyoung and Jihoon waving goodbye and walking towards Jinyoung’s car.

 

* * *

  


Jihoon sees Jinyoung at the boxing gym the next day. Not like he was checking daily if the male was present. He heard as they were walking to his car the previous night that he had a match—one that was against Donghan, Jihoon’s close friend and also one of the well known underground boxers. Who was he to miss that?

 

Jinyoung teased him, telling him not to get jealous that he wasn’t the only boxer that Jinyoung was fighting. Jihoon rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up nonetheless.

 

Daniel walks up to Jihoon after Jinyoung heads towards the door, wanting to take a whiff of fresh air before his match. Jihoon nods at him before turning to look at Daniel.

 

“How’s it going, lover boy?”

 

Since their little agreement, Daniel has been asking him non-stop about updates. He thinks it’s because he was teasing him; but he knew the sole reason was because Daniel needed the money. And he did too.

 

But, he felt bad. Jihoon felt like the way he thought about Jinyoung wasn’t just any ‘healthy competition’ type of thinking. He genuinely wanted to take Jinyoung on a date, and maybe hold his hand. He wasn’t supposed to put his own feelings into this situation, but Jinyoung showed him the care he hasn’t had in years--even if it was just buying ice cream--and he already had Jihoon whipped for him. If someone asked who would be given the title hopeless romantic, Jihoon would raise up his hand in a fucking heartbeat.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Coach.” Jihoon lets the stress in his face display.

 

“You haven’t even started, kid. Push and pull. Think of it as a match, just not where you’re getting your ass beat. You know how he works, you’ve seen him flirt before. You just need to do what you do best and give it to him ten times harder.”

 

The words echo in Jihoon’s head the entire time he waits for Jinyoung’s match to start. He waves at Donghan who’s sitting on the other side of the ring and when he turns his attention back to Jinyoung he receives a pout. Almost like a child who lost his favorite toy.

 

The bell rings and the match begins. This is the first time Jihoon has ever seen Jinyoung fight before from an outsider’s perspective, even if he’s been in two with him previously. He sees the male in a new sight; seeing how fast the other’s motor skills are when moving from one side of the ring to the other. It’s almost like he’s invisible, Daniel’s words is reminded within him and for the most part, he agrees.

 

Donghan has been boxing longer than Jihoon, but he himself in the ring looks confused. He hasn’t landed a single punch on the pretty boy’s face and Jihoon knows that best that it was the most frustrating feeling. Especially if you’re a boxer known for strong and fast jabs like Donghan was.

 

Jihoon smirked to himself as he watched Jinyoung quickly throw another punch, eyes never leaving his opponent’s movements. Jinyoung was attentive during the match, it was like he was a whole different person when he gets on the ring. He knew exactly where to land his punches and his feet were quick, Jihoon could say he was a little jealous but he wouldn’t say it out loud.

 

“He’s a monster.” Daniel shook his head, crossing his arms. “I wonder how a wealthy guy like him even ended up fighting for underground boxing.”

 

“I think he just does it for…” Jihoon begins. He trails off into his thought, _And when have I ever listened to my dad, Daewhi?_

 

The words from Jinyoung and Daewhi’s conversation pops up into his mind and he makes a conclusion that Jinyoung most likely was doing this to get back at his parents. If he got caught, their whole company would go into shambles.

 

“For what?”

 

Their conversation gets cut off when the bell goes off, indicating the end of the match. There was a lot of blood apparent on Donghan’s face while Jinyoung’s only had a small scratch near his upper lip.

 

Jihoon watches as Jinyoung looks his way, a smirk playing on his lips. Jihoon swears his face is as red as ever, covering his face with his hands.

 

He was so fucking _whipped_.

 

Fuck push and pull, he was the one getting pulled into Jinyoung’s mess and he was loving every second of it.

  


* * *

  


It becomes repeated recurrences, where Jihoon goes to watch Jinyoung’s matches and Jinyoung the same to him. It goes on for a few months, Jihoon lost count after the second month—sue him, he’s bad at counting. Woojin tells him what he’s feeling is more than just infatuation, but Jihoon’s too afraid to face the truth.

 

There’s one match where Jinyoung loses hard. Hard enough that he’s knocked down on the floor and Jihoon runs over to the boxing rink on instinct. He doesn’t care that he’s catching attention of the other boxers in the gym, nor does he care about the mutters in the background. He tells Daniel to get ready to leave and the next thing they knew they were in Minhyun’s office with a sleeping Jinyoung in the other room.

 

Minhyun was their personal doctor, also one of Daniel’s close friends from back in highschool. They go to him when Jihoon gets a bad enough injury, but can’t go to the actual hospital because it was too ‘suspicious’ from what the male said.

 

“He’s going to be fine, after he woke up I gave him a few shots that put him right to sleep after I bandaged his head. He shouldn’t be in too much pain when he wakes up.” Minhyun looks at his clipboard, pen tapping at the metal on top.

 

“Thanks again, hyung.” Jihoon sighs in relief. “I’ve never seen him knock out before.”

 

“Your boyfriend will be fine, kid.” Daniel pats his back, receiving a glare.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Tell that to the entire gym when you go back tomorrow.”

 

Daniel realizes he’s talking to nobody as Jihoon was already walking towards Jinyoung’s room. He sighs.

 

Jihoon opens the door of the room that Jinyoung resided in, greeted by the male’s sleeping face. It was quiet, a contrast to how Jinyoung usually was—they’d usually be arguing by now.

 

He makes long strides until he arrives at the edge of Jinyoung’s bed, reaching down to brush the hair that was covering the male’s closed eyes. Before he does anything, Jinyoung’s eyes open—startling him, jumping back to hit the bedside table.

 

“If you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just told me Park.”

 

Jihoon clutched his hip in pain before narrowing his eyes. “You wish I wanted to.”

 

Jinyoung hums, voice soft. “Maybe I do.”

 

Did Jihoon just hear that correctly? His head was spinning, not knowing to focus on his soon to bruise hip or the beautiful male in front of him.

 

Before he could double check if he heard the statement correctly, Minhyun comes into the room with Daniel trailing behind him.

 

“Hey, doc.” Jinyoung sends a wide smile towards their way, as if he didn’t just say something that most likely turned Jihoon’s world upside down a moment ago.

 

“You feeling better, Jinyoung?” Minhyun motions for Jihoon to move, the male accidentally tripping on his shoelaces as he goes to stand next to Daniel.

 

“Much better. You’re better than my family’s doctor.”

 

“A compliment from the best, I should get to framing that.” Minhyun laughed, clicking his pen and looking down at his clipboard. “You’re good to go if you want to leave.”

 

Jinyoung nods, letting his legs swing around to hang around the bed. “You can stop by my dad’s company anytime hyung, i’ll treat you out for lunch as a thank you.”

 

Minhyun bows his head as a thankful gesture. “Jihoon, go escort Jinyoung out.”

 

Jinyoung walks towards Jihoon, letting his arm go near the male’s. “Hold me, Park.”

 

Jihoon ends up bringing Jinyoung to his car, his arm around the male’s petite waist. He hopes Jinyoung doesn’t see the pink that was crawling up to his cheeks—the close proximity was something Jihoon wasn’t used to between them.

 

“You think you can drive?” Jihoon asked, glancing at the Ferrari that was parked under a tree.

 

“I knocked out Park, I didn’t break my legs.”

 

He helps the male get seated, even going far enough to buckle his seatbelt. Jinyoung protested, saying he was healthy enough to do it himself but Jihoon continued on.

 

He swears he saw red on Jinyoung’s cheeks before he drove off.

  


* * *

  


Somehow Jihoon became bold enough to ask Jinyoung to come over to his apartment. The male texted him saying how much he wanted to watch the reruns of Pokémon and of course Jihoon couldn’t impulsively asked him without thinking.

 

He regretted it immediately when he wakes up to the doorbell ringing and his apartment was still an entire mess. He planned to wake up early to clean up but he slept through his alarm again. Jihoon finds himself kicking the pizza boxes under his couch and spraying febreze in every crook he could catch a glimpse of.

 

“Park, let me in—it’s freezing out here.” He hears Jinyoung complain through the door. He panics, cleaning the dishes faster than he’s ever cleaned them in his entire life.

 

Jihoon runs to the door, sweat on his forehead. He opens it to see Jinyoung with a box of chicken and the grin that he’s learned to get used to. He realizes Jinyoung was scanning his outfit, he forgot to change in the midst of cleaning.

 

He mentally punches himself in the face.

 

“Nice outfit.” Jinyoung lets himself in, a laugh escaping his lips. Jihoon was still dressed in his pink tracksuit, one of his favorites to wear to sleep. Who cares if it was pink, it was comfortable and that’s all he needed when he was sleeping.

 

“That’s the first thing you say when you walk into my apartment? Smooth, Bae.” Jihoon snorts, closing the door as he trails behind Jinyoung who was currently glancing around his apartment.

 

“It’s cleaner than I thought it would be.”

 

“I’m a boxer, not a pig.”

 

Jinyoung ignores him, swatting his hand towards his way. “Whatever, just help me unbox the chicken—my stomach is about to rot.”

 

They end up watching from the first season after arguing if it was May or Dawn who was the best heroine. Jihoon’s legs were spread out on the table in front of him while Jinyoung’s legs were comfortably on his thighs since the table was apparently too far for him to reach. Jihoon lets it slide.

 

“You know, Park. You kinda look like that pokemon on the television right now.” Jinyoung nods his head towards the screen, as a pink pokemon—also known as Jigglypuff—came out of the trees.

 

“Very funny.”

 

“It was a compliment, it’s cute. You’re cute.” Jinyoung shrugged, reaching forward to grab another drumstick from the box.

 

Jihoon tells himself to not think much of the compliment but that’s all he thinks about until they both fall asleep on each other, the Pokemon theme song playing in the background.

 

He doesn’t realize how much time has passed until he wakes up to Jinyoung jumping from the couch, the light of his phone screen burning his eyes. He groans, throwing his head back in frustration.

 

“What’s up?” Jihoon yawned, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“I forgot I had a meeting today, I need to go or else my dad is going to get on my ass.”

 

Jihoon stands up from the couch, following Jinyoung to the door—the male obviously in a hurry. He puts his bomber jacket on that he took off earlier.

 

“See you, Bae.” Jihoon’s voice was still hoarse from sleep, his hand coming up to wave slowly.

 

“See you, Park.” Before he knew it, Jinyoung was leaning in to give him a short kiss on the lips—leaning almost back immediately, shock apparent on his face. “Oh, uh. That was…”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t finish his sentence, taking off running while Jihoon’s left with the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips still on his.

 

Bae Jinyoung just _kissed_ him.

  


* * *

  


“You’re distracted.” Daniel hits Jihoon on top of the head with the boxing paddle.

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

“It better be how you’re going to win your next match because you’ve missed about ten punches in a span of two sets.”

 

Jihoon purses his lips for a second, taking off the blue boxing gloves to stretch out his fingers.

 

“Jinyoung kissed me, hyung.”

 

Daniel doesn’t say anything and Jihoon takes that as a sign to continue.

 

“But, it was I don’t know? Accidental?”

 

Daniel lets the paddles drop onto the floor, motioning Jihoon to sit on the bench. “What do you mean accidental? Did he fall on your lips?”

 

“No! It was more of him kissing me goodbye after he stayed the night.”

 

“He stayed the night with you?” Daniel widens his eyes, earning a loud hush from Jihoon.

 

“It was just watching Pokémon! Be quiet, you’re attracting attention.”

 

“Jihoon, do you know what this means?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“This means you have Jinyoung fully wrapped around your finger.”

 

“Did you not get the _accidental_ part?”

 

“Look kid, I know you don’t do relationships but you just don’t kiss someone on accident like that.”

 

Jihoon pursed his lips. He’s got to admit, even during his one night stands he’s never acted like that to anyone. Nor has anyone to him—well, until Jinyoung showed up.

 

Daniel gives him a reminder that he needed.

 

“We’re here for the money, Jihoon. Not feelings.”

  


* * *

  


Daniel was right. He has to remind himself that he wasn’t doing this to actually be with Jinyoung. But how was that possible when Jinyoung coming into apartment became a regular thing? They end up on Jihoon’s couch, legs tangled and arms around each other. If anyone else would’ve walked in, they would think that the two were together.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t mention the kiss and Jihoon believes that it was best to continue like that. Sure, Jinyoung was his biggest competition in the gym but he wanted to keep what they had quiet until he realizes what he actually feels.

 

“So don’t get creeped out, okay?” Jinyoung says one night. They were watching _The Avengers_ because Jinyoung felt like it was the perfect night for a superhero movie.

 

Jihoon hummed, glancing down at the male who was currently against his chest. “Shoot.”

 

“I was curious so I had my assistant do a background check on you.”

 

“You what?”

 

“It’s not because I don’t trust you, I was genuinely curious. Who the real Park Jihoon was, under all that _cool_ facade you display.”

 

“You’re with the real Park Jihoon already.”

 

Jinyoung’s cheeks flush into a light pink.

 

“My point is, why didn’t you tell me you were an acting major?” Jinyoung was the one looking at Jihoon now.

 

“I mean, I don’t think it’s that important.”

 

“Park, my family owns one of the biggest entertainment businesses in Seoul. I could bring you into our company.”

 

Jihoon lets out a sigh.

 

“Do you not like the idea?”

 

“It’s not that—it’s complicated.”

 

Jinyoung sits up, eyes focused entirely on Jihoon’s.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Maybe another time, i’m not really up for it tonight.”

 

Jinyoung nods. “I’ll have my ears all open when that happens.”

 

“You’re an angel, really.”

 

“Stating the obvious again.”

  


* * *

  


If someone were to ask Jihoon when he realized he fell in love with Jinyoung, he’d say it was when a chunk of wood hit straight into his arm—fracturing the bone.

 

The duo were walking home from a cafe when a group of men in black suits surrounded them.

 

“The money, Park.” One of the men said in a booming voice.

 

“Fuck, I told you guys i’d have it by next week.”

 

“That’s what you said last time, you really think we’d fall for one of your tricks again?”

 

“Who are these guys?” Jinyoung questioned, eyeing all the men. He was used to this, as a person who’s the son of one of the most wealthiest families in Seoul, he’s used to people cornering him. He just didn’t think Jihoon would be involved in men like them.

 

“It’s not important, let’s go.” Jihoon grabs Jinyoung by the hand, pulling him towards the end of the alleyway. He speaks too soon because one of the men stand in his way.

 

“You and your little boyfriend aren’t going anywhere. You need to pay up, Park. Just because your parents are gone now doesn’t mean the debt has been lifted.”

 

Jihoon grits his teeth. “Don’t mention them.”

 

He feels Jinyoung squeeze his hand.

 

“They left their child to be an orphan with all their debt on his shoulders. What a fucking sob story.” The man’s words were drenched with sarcasm. “Listen here Park. We don’t care if your parents were killed or if they disappeared, you know what we want.”

 

Before Jihoon could blink, his fist came in contact with the man’s jaw—knocking him right into the trash cans that were lined up near the wall. A few men came towards him, Jinyoung throwing punches as well.

 

He tries his best to block Jinyoung from the men. It was alright if he got hurt, but Jinyoung—he was more important. He doesn’t know where the thought came from, maybe it was the adrenaline that was running through his veins or the bruises threatening against his knuckles.

 

A hard punch is landed on his abdomen, a groan escaping his lips. Jihoon swears he hears Jinyoung yell in the background, it’s all he can hear during this entire mess—Jinyoung’s voice. He had to get to Jinyoung.

 

Jihoon rushes his way through the pile of men who were currently collapsed against the concrete floor, wanting to get in Jinyoung in time. _Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung_ , was the only thing running through his head. He hears Jinyoung groan in pain as the man punches him in the gut.

 

He watches as the man grabs for an item, a piece of wood to be more specific. Jihoon doesn’t think he’s ever ran faster in his life because next thing he knows he has his arm in front of his face and his legs collapsing near Jinyoung’s body.

 

He tries to move his arm again but it’s useless.

 

If someone were to ask Jihoon when he fell in love with Jinyoung, he’d say it was in a dark alley with the taste of blood clear on his tastebuds. He would say he sacrificed his arm in the midst of protecting Jinyoung, and most of all—he would say he didn’t regret any of it.

 

“Jihoon hyung!” Jinyoung’s voice startles Jihoon from his thoughts, the male struggling to pick him up. He realizes that was the first time Jinyoung has ever called him hyung, or just by his name even. But it wasn’t the time to think about that as he hears sirens in the background and the men collapsed still around them.

 

He blacks out again, Jinyoung’s voice ringing in his head.

  


* * *

  


The next time Jihoon wakes up he’s on a bed. It was comfy and didn’t have the uncomfortable lumps that he had in his antique mattress back in his apartment. The smell of the room was similar to a hospital’s and Jihoon realizes that he’s in the spare room of Minhyun’s office. He immediately sits up, groaning as the pain hits him all at once.

 

“Jihoon hyung?” Jinyoung comes rushing in with a warm towel in his hand, a concerned look on display. “Don’t move.”

 

Jihoon stills and Jinyoung comes over to put the warm towel over his forehead.

 

“How long was I out?” Jihoon croaks out, his throat hurting even when he talks.

 

“For about a week.”

 

“Shit, that long? How hard was I hit?”

 

“You took a hard hit to the arm, i’m pretty sure anyone would be out after that.”

 

Jinyoung sits down next to the bed, dark circles clear on his fair skin but Jihoon thought he was beautiful nonetheless. Jihoon wants to ask him if those dark circles were for him, if the messy hair and yawns that the younger holds back were for him. He wants to ask him if he’s starting to feel the same way he does. But, he doesn’t. Because he’s Park Jihoon and he’s Bae Jinyoung and they’re both on opposite sides of the spectrum.

 

Instead Jihoon admires the way Jinyoung sits there effortlessly.

 

“Why did you do that?” Jinyoung suddenly asks, his voice soft.

 

“Do what?”

 

Jihoon knows exactly what the male was speaking out but he still pushed on.

 

“You know. Jump in front of me. You could’ve ran.”

 

He doesn’t know what brings him to do what he does next, but he’s taking Jinyoung's hand into his free hand and interlacing their fingers.

 

“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself knowing I wasn’t able to protect you.”

 

Jihoon thinks he may be going too far. He thinks that this could be the moment where Jinyoung finally rejects him and runs out the door. But, he doesn’t think that anymore when he feels the male’s lips on his.

 

It’s almost comedic how their first official kiss is shared after Jihoon waking up from a coma and Jinyoung not having showered for a week. But Jihoon believes that it was perfect for people like them.

 

“You drive me crazy, Park.” Jinyoung laughs as he pulls away from the kiss.

 

“What happened to Jihoon hyung?” Jihoon let his bottom lip jut out.

 

“He’s there occasionally, when I feel like it.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. There’s the Jinyoung he’s learned to love.

 

They talk for some time, Jihoon learns that Jinyoung was the one to substitute him for the fight that he missed the week he was in a coma. He scolds the male for doing that, but is in relief when Jinyoung tells him he won with just two fists towards the opponent’s gut. He learns that Jinyoung’s been wanting to dye his hair back to light brown and he tells him to keep it that color because he looks breathtaking. He earns a blushing Jinyoung and a slap on the thigh.

 

“There is something i’m curious about, hyung.”

 

Jihoon hums in response.

 

“Who were those men? They mentioned something about your parents and debt. I just don’t want you to be in some type of trouble.”

 

Jihoon sighs, sitting back on the pillow that was behind his back. “I wouldn’t really say I’m the one in trouble, it’s more of my parents.

 

“Elaborate for me?”

 

“Do you remember when you asked me about being an acting major?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“A reason why I couldn’t pursue it was mostly because of my parents. I’m not from a good family like yours, Jinyoung. My parents were people who ran drugs and I was caught up in the middle of it, didn’t even mean to. So I did what a dumb sixteen-year-old does and ran away.”

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“Into the city. I got taken in by Minhyun hyung, gave me a spot in his apartment to stay. I majored in acting when I got into college, paid my tuition through—”

 

“Underground boxing.”

 

Jihoon nods, he feels his throat dry up but continues to explain nonetheless.

 

“I wanted to be an actor, Jinyoung. I wanted to go on stage and go in front of an audience, I wanted to be in front of big cameras and stay up till dawn reading scripts till my brain rotted. I wanted to go to Spain and become an actor that was known by the world.”

 

Jihoon feels Jinyoung squeeze his hand.

 

“But, instead I end up with a black eye every two weeks and I go into a boxing ring instead of a stage. It’s pathetic.”

 

“Hey, it’s not pathetic. No one’s dream is pathetic.”

 

Jinyoung reaches over and wipes the tears from Jihoon’s face that he didn’t even know he had.

 

“I can’t pursue what I want anymore, i’m too busy taking care of what my parents left me. My parents died a few years ago and the men tracked me down and are asking me to pay for the debt.”

 

“And you’re still paying them through your matches?”

 

“I have no other way to pay them, Jinyoung. Having an acting degree doesn’t really help you when you’re in Seoul.”

 

There was a pregnant silence between the duo.

 

“Why don’t I just pay them?” Jinyoung asks, voice meek.

 

“No.” Jihoon says firmly. He knows that this is exactly what Daniel wanted. He knows that this is the whole reason why he wanted to become closer to Jinyoung. But he’s become attached, he can’t let the one that he loves take the burden for him.

 

“Listen, if I just pay them off they would leave you alone.”

 

“Jinyoung I know you care about me but I don’t want you to pay the debts that my parents left for me.”

 

“Hyung.”

 

“It’s a no and that’s final, I don’t want you involved in this mess. I’m not losing you.”

 

Jinyoung’s face softens, caressing Jihoon’s face with his fingertips.

 

“Shut up, you’re not going to lose me.”

 

“That’s why you’re not going to be involved.”

 

Jihoon knows he’s going to get yelled at by Daniel but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s found someone he wants to protect and care for. He’s found someone who gave him hope in the rotten world.

 

He’s found Bae Jinyoung and he doesn’t want to let him go.

  


* * *

  


Jinyoung leaves the next morning because he hasn’t attended a meeting for a week and his father was _‘going to kick his ass’_ was how he worded it. He waves Jinyoung goodbye and doesn’t forget to give him a kiss.

 

“Finally awake, lover boy?” Daniel comes in with a toothy grin and some soup on a tray. He makes his way towards Jihoon and sets food in front of him.

 

“Surprise I was even able to wake up.”

 

“Funny how it always ends up with you either waking up in your bed or Minhyun’s office.”

 

Jihoon had to admit that he was nervous. Nervous to tell Daniel that his agreement was going to be cancelled and he’d probably get lunged at.

 

“What’s wrong, kid? Is the soup bad?”

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

“I’m dropping the agreement.”

 

“Okay cool.”

 

Jihoon almost coughed on the boiling hot soup which resulted to Daniel grabbing tissues faster than the speed of light.

 

“Why are you so calm? I was expecting you to punch me in the face.”

 

“Look kid, I realized the deal was off before _you_ even knew it was off.”

 

Jihoon looked at him with those eyes that spit confusion so he decided to elaborate.

 

“When Jinyoung was knocked out on the boxing ring that one time, that was when I knew it was off. Yeah sure, of course I was disappointed. But what could I do? You looked at him like your entire universe crumbled when he fell unconscious and even screamed at me to get a taxi ready. You never scream at me. You were a whole different person that day.”

 

“Was I that obvious?”

 

“The most obvious anyone can get. I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”

 

Jihoon flushes. “Then why did you edge me into continuing?”

 

“Listen kid, i’ve known you for years. If I didn’t push you into becoming close with Jinyoung, I don’t think it would’ve ever happened.”

 

Jihoon thinks he’s right. He was never one for relationships, nor has he ever pursued anyone romantically. He was never a fan of holding hands or cuddling in the dark till the sun came up but Jinyoung walked into his life and suddenly he wanted to do everything that correlated with romance.

 

They end their conversation with laughter filling the spare room and Minhyun’s peeping his head through the door to keep them down.

  


* * *

  


Jihoon’s back in his apartment the following week, arm still in a cast. He has Jinyoung helping him on the other side, he told him he didn’t need to because it was only his arm but the male was persistent and who was he to reject a pouty Jinyoung?

 

He turns on the television to sound the apartment.

 

“Hyung, i’m going to the bathroom.” Jinyoung waved at him, rushing to the restroom next to Jihoon’s room.

 

Jihoon nods and sits himself down in front of the television.

 

_“Underground gang leader Jung Ki Min and his men were convicted of first degree murder and selling drugs…”_

 

Jihoon widened his eyes.

 

“J-Jinyoung?”

 

“Yes, baby?” The pet name left Jinyoung’s lips almost too naturally and if Jihoon wasn’t in shock right now, he’d be pressing kisses all over his face.

 

“Did you do that?” Jihoon pointed to the screen.

 

Jinyoung hummed, walking towards Jihoon while trying to portray the most innocent face as he nuzzles himself next to the male.

 

“Don’t dodge the question.” Jihoon frowned.

 

“Okay! _Maybe_ it was me.”

 

“Bae Jinyoung.”

 

“Fine, it was me but my assistant helped too so it can’t just be all my fault.”

 

“Jinyoung, I thought I told you to not get involved.”

 

“I know you told me to not get involved because you don’t like it. But _I_ don’t like the thought of you being in danger all the time, hyung. I know you said that you don’t want to lose me but I don’t want to lose _you_.”

 

Jinyoung was now crying, tears streaming down his face as he clutches Jihoon’s sweater.

 

In that moment Jihoon realizes how much he actually adores Jinyoung. How much he adores the love that the male has given him despite his cold demeanor. Jinyoung was able to show him vulnerability through his emotions.

 

“Don’t cry, Jinyoung. I’m actually really grateful for what you did.”

 

“Are you really?”

 

“My boyfriend really just turned my life around for the better and you don’t think i’d be grateful?”

 

Jinyoung slips out a laugh, throwing his arms around Jihoon’s neck as he pulls the male down for a kiss.

 

If Jihoon thought he couldn’t fall much deeper with the male, he thought wrong.

  


* * *

  


As Jihoon recovered, their routines came about again with cuddling during nights where they decided they wanted to do television re-runs or a movie night. Jihoon swears they’ve watched every single movie on Netflix but he continues the little dates nonetheless.

 

Jihoon still couldn’t box in the ring but he decided to watch Jinyoung. They even invited Woojin and Daewhi one time, even though the purple-haired boy was disapproving he wanted to support the couple and went. He ended up enjoying it more than Woojin, yelling out whenever his best friend threw a punch.

 

“Hyung, promise me something.” Jinyoung’s hand was intertwined with Jihoon’s, the grin that Jihoon loved the most playing on his lips.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Say yes.”

 

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows and before he could say something to the male, he was already walking up the stairs to get into the ring. He made his way back into the audience, next to Daniel who currently had cat fur all over his jacket.

 

“You think he’s gonna win tonight, kid?”

 

“He always wins.”

 

Daniel snorts, shaking his head. _Cocky for himself and now he’s cocky for his boyfriend._

 

The bell rings through both of their ears, the match starting. Jinyoung was fighting against a man who was twice his size, he was said to be the top boxer in all of Seoul. And it was obvious from how his body was built compared to Jinyoung’s.

 

Jihoon’s reminded of his first fight was Jinyoung as he swings almost immediately, catching his opponent off guard. He steps back and moves towards the other side where he launches a fist at the male’s shoulder. The male tries to lunge at Jinyoung, swinging for his face but misses, and that’s where Jinyoung takes the opening to jab at his jaw.

 

Jihoon lets out a small chuckle, realizing the move the male pulled was his signature one.

 

The male finally sheds blood from Jinyoung as he hits him right where his collarbone was. It must’ve hurt because even Jihoon heard it from where he was sitting. Jinyoung shook the pain off, backing up and swinging towards the male’s chest. He hits him harder than the male hit him on his cheekbone, cheers from the audience as the guy topples over and almost falls back.

 

The bell rings again and Jihoon realizes that Jinyoung’s won.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t care about the cheers of the audience nor does he care that the referee is trying to get his arm to hold him up as the winner. All he cares about looking Jihoon in the eye and giving him the widest smile the male has ever seen.

 

If someone were to ask Jihoon when he fell in love with Jinyoung, he’d say it was in a dark alley with the taste of blood clear on his tastebuds.

 

If someone were to ask Jihoon when he decided he wanted to be by Jinyoung’s side till his last breath lets him, he would say it was when Jinyoung gave him a big smile with a bloody mouth and a bruised cheek.

 

“Jihoon hyung, let’s go to Spain!” Jinyoung yells out across the gym.

 

And he’d also say he’s still _whipped_ as ever.

 

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic, honestly this fic was a rollercoaster (and my little baby) and i didn't even know if i was gonna be able to write this much but i did! it's the most i've ever written and i'm glad it was for winkdeep. i just want to thank my first ever beta, my love my angel sophia for staying up with me and reading through it like a champ! if there's any errors it's all on me. a reminder that i'll always support winkdeep, i love them so much. 
> 
> let me know what you guys think in the comments below!
> 
> and come tell me that jihoon's going to spain with jinyoung on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/onIyhoon)!
> 
> gian ♡ (also i changed my username from winksgf to wdips!)


End file.
